memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
William Shatner
thumb|William Shatner thumb|Die Unterschrift von William Shatner. ist ein kanadischer Schauspieler, Regisseur und Synchronsprecher. In der Rolle des James T. Kirk wurde Shatner berühmt. Er spielte diese Rolle in , den ersten sieben ''Star-Trek''-Kinofilmen und vertonte diesen Charakter in . Biografie Sein Eltern waren jüdischem Glaubens. Sein Vater hatte in Montreal eine Bekleidungsfirma und seine Mutter war eine Rhetorik-Lehrerin. William wuchs in einer unbeschwerten Kindheit mit zwei Schwestern auf. Sein Interesse an der Schauspielerei entdeckte er bereits 1937 in einem Sommercamp. Dort sollte der 6-jährige William in einem Anti-Nazi-Bühnenstück einen jüdischen Jungen spielen, der sich von seinem Hund verabschieden musste, bevor er in ein Konzentrationslager kommt. Er spielte das so realistisch, dass fast alle Zuschauer ergriffen waren. Seine überzeugende Darstellung resultierte jedoch in erster Linie aus dem Umstand, dass Shatner selbst keinen Hund haben durfte und deswegen so traurig war. Er studierte später auf drängen seines Vaters Handel und Betriebswirtschaft an der McGill Universität in Montréal, wechselte aber dann doch zu einem Schauspielstudium. Er zog 1956 nach New York und arbeitete dort für das Fernsehen und am Broadway. Beruflicher Werdegang 1958 spielte er seine erste größere Rolle, Alexi Karamazov in der Leinwandadaption von Brüder Karamasov. Nach Star Trek spielte William Shatner ab 1982 die Titelrolle in T.J. Hooker. 1995 schrieb und produzierte er die TV-Mini-Serie TekWar, in der er auch die Rolle des Walter H. Bascom spielte. Von 2004 bis 2008 lief in den USA die sehr erfolgreiche Anwaltserie Boston Legal mit William Shatner als Denny Crane. Für diese Rolle gewann er 2005 den Emmy als bester Nebendarsteller. In der Serie wird mehrmals Bezug auf seine Vergangenheit bei Star Trek genommen. So sagt er einmal, er sei der Captain eines Raumschiffes gewesen. Außerdem macht sein Handy beim Aufklappen den gleichen Ton wie sein Kommunikator. In den ersten drei Staffeln spielte René Auberjonois die Hauptrolle des Paul Lewiston, der in der vierten und fünften Staffel als Nebencharakter weitere Male auftrat. Zudem hatten einige andere Schauspieler aus Star Trek Auftritte in der Serie. Darunter Armin Shimerman, Ethan Phillips, Jeri Ryan und Scott Bakula. 2010 übernahm er nochmals die Hauptrolle in einer Fernsehserie. Shatner spielt in der Sitcom "Shit, my dad says" den 71 jährigen Ed, welche jedoch im Mai 2011 wieder eingestellt wurde. William Shatner hat in seiner beruflichen Laufbahn sowohl als Schauspieler als auch als Regisseur, Autor und Produzent gearbeitet. Neben der Schauspielerei macht Shatner auch Musik. Sein letztes Album hieß Has Been und kam 2004 auf den Markt. Zuvor nahm er bereits gemeinsam mit Leonard Nimoy in den 70ern das Album Spaced Out auf, das verschiedene Cover-Versionen wie zum Beispiel Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (gesungen von Shatner) oder Put a little love in your heart (von Nimoy) enthält. Es erschien jedoch erst 1997. Neben einigen anderen Büchern hat William Shatner in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Autorenteam Judith Reeves-Stevens und Garfield Reeves-Stevens insgesamt drei Roman-Trilogien für die Classic Serie geschrieben. Privatleben Seit Februar 2002 ist er mit seiner vierten Frau Elizabeth Anderson Martin verheiratet. Mit ihr, seinen drei Töchtern aus seiner ersten Ehe mit der Bühnenschauspielerin Gloria Rand, Leslie (* 31.08.1958), Lisabeth (* 06.06.1961) und Melanie (* 01.08.1964) lebt Shatner in Südkalifornien auf seiner Ranch, widmet sich dort der Pferde- und Dobermannzucht und engagiert sich für den Umwelt- und Tierschutz. Zudem setzte er sich für mehrere Anti-Drogenkampagnen ein. Shatner ist Gastgeber der alljährlichen Charity horse show. Der Erlös dieser Benefizveranstaltung kommt bedürftigen Kindern zu Gute. Öffentliches Aufsehen bekam Shatner durch den Tod seiner dritten Frau Nerine Kidd. Am Abend des 09. August 1999, stürzte das 39-jährige Fotomodell in den heimischen Swimingpool. Jede Hilfe kam für die alkoholkranke Frau zu spät. Sie ertrank unter bis heute nicht eindeutig geklärten Umständen. Eine anschließende Untersuchung ergab, das Mrs. Shatner eine Menge Alkohol und Valium im Blut hatte. Trivia * Shatner mag keinen Obstsalat. Star Trek Darsteller * James Tiberius Kirk (in , , , , , , , , - Archivmaterial) * James Tiberius Kirk (Androide) (in ) * George Samuel Kirk (in ) * James Tiberius Kirk (Spiegeluniversum) (in ) * Sargon im Körper von James T. Kirk (in ) * Garth von Izar in Gestalt von James T. Kirk (in ) * Janice Lester im Körper von James T. Kirk (in ) * Martia in Gestalt von James T. Kirk (in ) Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2293.jpg|William Shatner als James Tiberius Kirk,… Datei:Kirk als Androide.jpg|…als Kirk-Androide,… Datei:George Samuel Kirk.jpg|…als George Samuel Kirk,… Datei:James Tiberius Kirk Spiegeluniversum.jpg|…als Kirk des Spiegeluniversums,… Datei:Sargon im Körper von James Kirk.jpg|…als Sargon im Körper von Kirk,… Datei:Garth von Izar als Kirk.jpg|…als Garth von Izar in Gestalt von Kirk,… Datei:Janice Lester als Kirk.jpg|…als Janice Lester im Körper von Kirk… Datei:Martia als Kirk.jpg|…und als Martia in Gestalt von Kirk. Synchronsprecher * James Tiberius Kirk (in ) * Vendorianer in Gestalt von Kirk (in ) Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2270.jpg|William Shatner als James Tiberius Kirk… Datei:Vendorianer als Kirk.jpg|…und als Vendorianer in Gestalt von Kirk. Regisseur * Autor ;Belletristik * Die Odyssee-Trilogie: Die Asche von Eden, Die Rückkehr, Der Rächer * Die Spiegeluniversum-Trilogie: Das Gespenst, Dunkler Sieg, Die Bewahrer * Die Totality-Trilogie: Sternendämmerung, Sternennacht, Sternenfluchten ;Sachbücher * Star Trek Erinnerungen (1993) * Star Trek Erinnerungen - Die Filme (1994) Weitere Projekte Filmografie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * Die Küste der Ganoven (1975-1976, als Jeff Cable, u.a. mit Hal Baylor, Michael Ansara, Tige Andrews, William Bramley, Joseph Campanella, Booth Colman, James Cromwell, Rosemary Forsyth, Seamon Glass, Sherry Jackson, Lance LeGault, Charles Macaulay, Joanna Miles, Andrew Prine, Louise Sorel, David Spielberg, Tom Troupe, Ian Wolfe, Whit Bissell, Phillip Pine, John Rubinstein und Jason Wingreen) * T.J. Hooker (1982-1986, als T.J. Hooker, u.a. mit Richard Herd, James Darren, Paul Kent, Henry Darrow, Clarence Williams III, Gary Lockwood, Jonathan Banks, Marc Alaimo, John McLiam, Robert Hooks, Robert O'Reilly, Thalmus Rasulala, Eric Server, Ted Gehring, Mike Genovese, Tina Lifford, Peter Mark Richman, Sid Haig, Cliff Potts, Rosemary Forsyth, Lenore Kasdorf, William Lucking, Richard Lynch, Clive Revill, Ray Wise, Scott Jaeck, Katherine Moffat, Michelle Phillips, Vanessa Williams, George Murdock, Victor Tayback, Nicolas Coster, Ike Eisenmann, Lance LeGault, Dey Young, Jason Evers, Tony Plana, Tracy Scoggins, Renée Jones, Caroline Lagerfelt, Barbara Luna, Gary Frank, Richard Lineback, Steve Sandor, Michael Cavanaugh, Penny Johnson, Marco Rodriguez, Morgan Woodward, Gary Graham, Charles Dierkop, Leonard Nimoy, Clyde Kusatsu, Rhonda Aldrich, Tim O'Connor, Victor Brandt, Michael Pataki, Lloyd Haynes, Sam Anderson, David Gautreaux, Stewart Moss, Percy Rodrigeuz, John Chandler, Keye Luke, Rick Fitts, William Boyett, Carlos LaCamara, James Saito, Lloyd Kino, Phil Rubenstein, Derek Partridge, Patti Yasutake, Richard McGonagle, Roger Aaron Brown, Biff Yeager, Rosalind Ingledew, Vince Howard und Davis Roberts) * Tek War – Krieger der Zukunft (1994-1996, als Walter H. Bascom, u.a. mit Nicole de Boer und Melanie Shatner) * Boston Legal (2004-2008, als Denny Crane, u.a. mit Rene Auberjonois, John Larroquette, Michael Ensign, Ron Canada, Armin Shimerman, Mark L. Taylor, Joanna Cassidy, Ethan Phillips, Ed Begley, Jr., Jack Shearer, Jeri Ryan, Thomas Kopache, Zach Grenier, Aaron Lustig, Lawrence Pressman, Gregory Itzin, Kelly Connell, Lee Duncan, Mark Moses, David Clennon, Ellen Bry, Brenda Strong, Ed O'Ross, Corbin Bernsen, Todd Stashwick, Michelle Forbes, Robert Foxworth, Paul Collins, Ned Vaughn, Matt Winston, Richard Riehle, Michael Bofshever, Ann Cusack, Richard McGonagle, Alan Ruck, Sam Anderson, Fran Bennett, Tony Todd, Bob Gunton, Cristine Rose, April Grace, Leon Russom, Kristin Bauer, Megan Gallagher, Robert Costanzo, David Bowe, Larry Drake, Andrew Prine, Michael Shamus Wiles, Sharon Lawrence, Clyde Kusatsu, Scott MacDonald, David Gautreaux, Saul Rubinek, Randy Oglesby, Bruce French, Bruce Gray, John Prosky, Stephen Root, Bill Smitrovich, J. Patrick McCormack, Michael McKean, Louis Giambalvo, Dey Young, Ivar Brogger, Steven Culp, Paul Dooley, Scott Bakula, Elizabeth Dennehy, Patti Yasutake und Don Pugsley) * Invasion Iowa (2005 als Colonel Shane Yeager/er selbst) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Route 66 (1963, u.a. mit Glenn Corbett und Louise Sorel) * Arrest and Trial (1964, u.a. mit Roger Perry und Joseph Mell) * The Outer Limits (1964u.a. mit Malachi Throne, James B. Sikking und Lawrence Montaigne) * 12 O'Clock High (1965, u.a. mit Frank Overton, Peter Marko und Adam Roarke) * Big Valley (1966, u.a. mit Jason Wingreen und Bill Quinn) * The Name of the Game (1970, u.a. mit Budd Albright, Gail Bonney und William Smithers) * Medical Center (1970, u.a. mit James Daly und Hagan Beggs) * Der Chef (1970/1971/1974, u.a. mit Barbara Anderson, Michael Bell, Kenneth Tobey, Roger C. Carmel, Robert Ito, Gene Lyons, Mario Roccuzzo, Barry Atwater, Joan Pringle, Steve Sandor, Paul Sorensen und Momo Yashima) * Kobra, übernehmen Sie (1971/1972, u.a. mit Barbara Anderson, Gregory Sierra und Charles Napier) * Mannix (1973, u.a. mit Yvonne Craig und Phillip Pine) * Barnaby Jones (1973, u.a. mit Lee Meriwether und Darleen Carr) * Make-Up und Pistolen (1974, u.a. mit Charles Dierkop und Robert Sampson) * Petrocelli (1974, u.a. mit Susan Howard, Glenn Corbett und Susan Oliver) * Kung Fu (1974, u.a. mit France Nuyen, Rosemary Forsyth und Keye Luke) * Practice – Die Anwälte (2004 als Denny Crane, u.a. mit Stan Ivar, Bill Smitrovich, Andrew Robinson und Ivar Brogger) * Chilly Beach (2004) TV-Filme * The People (1972, u.a. mit Kim Darby) * Columbo (1976, u.a. mit Bert Remsen und Walter Koenig) * The Bastard (1978, u.a. mit Kim Cattrall, John Colicos, James Gregory, John de Lancie, Ike Eisenmann, Alex Henteloff und Ian Abercrombie) * Last Laugh '05 (2005, u.a. mit George W. Bush, Andy Dick und Sarah Silverman) Filme * Die Brüder Karamasov (1958, u.a. mit Harry Townes, David Opatoshu) * Das Urteil von Nürnberg (1961) * Carrasco, der Schänder (1964, u.a. mit Paul Fix) * Loaded Weapon 1 (1993, u.a. mit James Doohan, F. Murray Abraham, Charles Napier und Whoopi Goldberg) * Free Enterprise (1998, u.a. mit Chase Masterson) * Miss Undercover (2002) * Carol und die Weihnachtsgeister (2003, u.a. mit James Crowell) * Voll auf die Nüsse (2004, u.a. mit Stephen Root) * Miss Undercover 2 (2005, u.a. mit Enrique Murciano, Diedrich Bader, Faith Minton und Marcelo Tubert) Synchronsprecher * Chilly Beach (2004) * Lil' Pimp (2005) * Atomic Betty (2005) Regisseur * T.J. Hooker (TV-Serie 1982, mehrere Episoden) * Kung Fu – Im Zeichen des Drachen (TV Serie 1993) * TekWar (1994) Produzent * TekWar: TekLords (1994) * TekWar (1994) * Mind Meld: Secrets Behind the Voyage of a Lifetime (2000) * Spplat Attack (2002) * Invasion Iowa (TV Serie 2005) * William Shatner in Concert (2006) thumb|Spaced Out – eine Co-Produktion mit Leonard Nimoy Diskografie (Auszug) * '' The Transformed Man'' (1968) * Spaced Out (1997) * Has Been (2004) Bibliografie (Auszug) ;Belletristik * Man O’War (1996) * Die Sternenjäger – Quest for Tomorrow (Romanreihe 1997-2002) * The Law of War (1998) ;Sachbücher * Durch das Universum bis hierher: Die Autobiographie (2008) Preise und Auszeichnungen / Nominierungen Externe Links * WilliamShatner.com - Offizielle Webseite * * en:William Shatner fr:William Shatner es:William Shatner nl:William Shatner pl:William Shatner Shatner, William Shatner, William Shatner, William Shatner, William Shatner, William